


A Normal Life

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Normal Life

**Title:** A Normal Life  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/) 's prompt #300: Snape de-aged  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 4  
 **Warnings:** Er, de-aged Snape. ;)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Normal Life

~

“He’s adorable,” Hermione cooed. “Even with that nose.”

Harry rocked baby Severus. “He really is, isn’t he?” he marvelled, looking down at the scowling baby tucked in his arms. “You think he understands us?”

Hermione shrugged.

The baby babbled a string of nonsensical words that caused Harry to cringe. “I’ll take that as a yes, then,” he muttered.

“What happened?”

“Potions accident, what else?” Harry used the corner of the blanket to wipe a spot of drool off the baby’s chin. “The bigger question is, how do I re-age him?”

Hermione smiled as the baby began to scream. “Good luck.”

~

“Not that!”

Harry winced. Severus was re-aging fast, but not rapidly enough. Having an apparent five-year-old child cursing like an adult was...disconcerting to say the least. “What, then?” he asked, stepping back from the cauldron.

Severus toddled over, hauling himself up onto the work bench. Leaning over, he sniffed the potion. “More lavender.”

Harry added lavender, then dittany.

“That should do it,” Severus said. “Give it here.”

“Are you sure--?” Harry winced under the death glare Severus shot his way. “Fine, here.”

When the potion restored Severus’ _voice_ but not his body, Harry sighed. Back to the drawing board.

~

“Good morning.”

Harry yelped, dropping the soap. “Scared me!”

“Indeed.” Severus eyed Harry’s body covetously.

Harry shivered. Severus had aged again overnight, now looking seventeen. After taking one look at the teenager in his bed, Harry had fled to the shower to wank.

“Need a hand?” Severus purred, stepping under the spray. He lined their pricks up and began stroking in tandem.

Harry, already close, came quickly, followed by Severus, who sagged in Harry’s arms.

They stood under the spray for a moment before Severus began to laugh.

“What?”

Severus gestured towards his half-hard cock. “I enjoy being a teenager.”

~

“It’s good to have you back,” Minerva said, clasping Severus’ hand. “Harry seemed worried that his husband would never be the right age again.”

“Indeed.” Severus shot an inscrutable look Harry’s way.

Minerva chuckled. “Yes, he probably thought he’d be changing nappies forever. Anyway, things are back to normal.”

“Normal?” Severus murmured, wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist.

Harry blushed. He hadn’t been able to sit down all week. Severus’ sex drive had been unprecedented and showed no signs of slowing, not that he was complaining. A de-aged Severus was clearly a horny one. He grinned. “Being normal is overrated.”

~


End file.
